


The Flame that Draws Forth the Moth

by flamingpen18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Diary Tom, Ginny dying, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, OS, dumbledore sucks, power, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingpen18/pseuds/flamingpen18
Summary: Diary Tom went into the chamber with only one purpose. He came out with another.





	The Flame that Draws Forth the Moth

**Author's Note:**

> This is a blanket statement for the entire fiction. I don't want any of my fics translated into another language.

**A/N: This is the follow up to my OS, Like a Moth to a Flame.**

 

**This is my second fic in the HP universe. Please go easy on me.**

 

**I have no beta.**

  
  


For months I manipulated the mind of a little girl. She was powerless to stop me, not that she would have eve been able to do so. I turned her into my very willing puppet. She did my dirty work for me.

 

My plan was simple. The moment that I realized that the diary had been given to her, I immediately began playing with her mind, her emotions. It was all too easy.

 

She was young, gullible, and had a disgusting need to have someone care about her, even look out for her. She was a lonely, little first year who just wanted someone to lend her an ear. She made herself an easy target.

 

Again, it was too easy. I played with her flawlessly. It was an uncomplicated matter, really, to take over her mind. Never had I even seen someone with such an open and unprotected consciousness. And this girl was supposed to be a pure blood. How pathetic!

 

And then began her never ceasing whining about that Potter boy. The way she would go on and on about him was disturbing. Her obsession about the “Boy Who Lived” was nauseating. However, it was during her rants about him that I had learned what had happened to my other self.

 

A prophecy was the beginning of the end for him. A baby was his supposed vanquisher! Unbelievable! I knew then that I would have to meet this child to not only satisfy my curiosity but to eliminate him entirely. I refused to put up with anyone who was claimed to be as powerful as I.

 

I orchestrated circumstances so that she would be able to find her way down into the chamber. My foothold on her mind made it quite simple in taking over her body long enough to get her to utter the password. It was quite fortuitous that I was able to get this little slip of nobody to be able to speak in Parsel. Fortune did indeed seem to be on my side.

 

It was there in the chamber that I had decided I would finish what I had started. I would soon have a body, and the little girl would no longer exist. I would use her until she no longer had any use. Thankfully, latching on to her life force required little to no effort on my part.

 

But something had changed. I watched from behind a nearby pillar as the Potter boy ran toward the girl’s unconscious form. He dropped his wand in an attempt to see if she was still alive. The moment my fingers grabbed a hold of his discarded wand, everything became much clearer.

 

I knew in that moment that the prophecy was a lie. The boy’s wand felt familiar to me. It was so similar to my own. It was my wand’s brother. If that wasn't enough for me to question the validity of that prophecy, there was the fact that Potter had managed to gain access to the chamber, the very chamber that was only accessible by speaking Parseltongue.

 

There was something off about this entire situation, and I intended to to figure out just what was off. But the moment that Harry Potter looked into my eyes, everything seemed to fall into place. The feeling that I was home, a feeling I had never experienced before, coursed through me.

 

Knowing in great detail just how manipulative Dumbledore truly was, I quickly ascertained that he was the one behind the false prophecy It would seem that the old fool had not yet learned his lesson. He was still playing with the lives of innocent children.

 

Harry inquired as to what I was doing with the girl. Naturally, I told him the truth. I refuse to even lower my ideals just so that I could fib. It’s not as if I was ashamed of my own actions. In fact, I was quite proud of all that I had recently accomplished.

 

The boy didn't seem at all perturbed with my answer. While this took my by surprise, it was not an unwelcome result. Judging by the look in his eyes, he too felt what I had felt.

 

I used it to work in my favor. Plus, the amount of power emanating from him was very pleasant. He had promise. That was certain.

 

I asked him if he would care to join my side. His ready accepted, giving me a moment of pleasure. Yes, this would work out beautifully for the both of us.

 

As the girl took her final breath, I felt my new body solidify. Finally, I was whole once again. I was complete.

 

I again asked him if he was sure. Far be it from me to force anyone to have to endure my presence. Of course, he quickly informed me that it was what he wanted.

 

I reached out toward him, and he placed his hand in mine. I tugged him closer, while wrapping my other arm around his waist. A brief moment later, and I disapperated us from there.

 

I had originally gone down into the chamber with a singular purpose, to regain a body. However, I left that chamber with my destiny. I left with my soul mate.

  
  



End file.
